Where are we?
by RoyEd XD
Summary: Sorry, i had to delete it, but its back.Plus i changed the title.A strange yellow light sends team 7 to the fma universe
1. Chapter 1

NarutoxFMA crossover

A/n: I do not own Naruto, duh. This is my first fanfic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Team 7 goes to Full Metal Alchemist Universe **

**Chapter 1**

"BAM!" Envy had kicked Edward right in the stomach.

"AH, GODDAMN PALM TREE!" Ed yelled after getting up, he charged towards Envy at full speed, he then transmuted his right arm into a long knife.

Flash back:

_Ed had been in Central, and just his luck, he finds Envy in an ally. Envy had not been in a good mood and he was ready to take it out on the poor, unsuspecting, blonde haired, short alchemist. Ed didn't want to stay and fight the "psycho palm tree", he had to go and find Al, who had gone somewhere, plus he didn't want to die. Ed started to run, but Envy wouldn't let him get away. He wanted him to suffer. _

"_YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Yelled Envy, chasing after the young alchemist._

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Ed yelled behind him._

"_YOU'RE BLOOD ALL OVER MY FINGERS!" He was looking very creepy now._

"_PHSYCO!" Ed was now very freaked. Envy had then jumped over Ed and was now in front of him._

End of flash back.

"AAHHHH!" Ed screamed charging at Envy, he had to fight now; Envy would never let him get away. Ed tried to stab Envy, but He had easily dodged it.

"TO SLOW SHORTY!" Envy shouted with a smirk on his face. He then punched Ed in the face.

"UGH!" said Ed flying towards the wall. He hit the wall then landed on the ground. He got up and had a zillion tick marks on his head

"HAHA! Is shorty mad?" laughed Envy.

Ed's POV:

"Grrrrrr!"

_I can't win in hand to hand combat, he's much stronger. I HATE THAT DAMN PALM TREE! AND HE CALLED ME SHORT TWICE! Well, I'll have to try, what the hell is that yellow light?'_

Envy's POV:

'_Chibi doesn't stand a chance. He'll be dead in a matter of seconds. Wow, what's that?'_

A strange yellow glow was shining in the spot where Ed and Envy were. Envy jumped on top of a roof, and Ed had backed away to avoid it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At the same time In Konoha:_

"This is so boring, can we try a different jutsu, Kakashi-sensei!" wined Naruto who had been practicing the same jutsu for about an hour.

"No, you need to get this one," replied Kakashi-sensei in a bored tone.

"Come on!" wined Naruto.

"Shut up dope," said Sasuke in an annoyed tone.

"YOU SHUT UP SASUKE!" yelled Naruto.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

"Would you all shut up?" Kakashi-sensei sighed.

'_Stupid Sasuke' _Naruto thought. He then did the hand seals. He didn't notice that he messed up on one. A huge Yell light consumed team 7's training area.

"Huh?" said Kakashi-sensei wonder what the light was.

"What did you do dope?" asked Sasuke

"NOTHING"

"YES YOU DID!" Shouted Sakura.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They all screamed. All of a sudden everything went dark. Teams 7 were not in Konoha any more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So what did you think? Please, no flames, if you don't like it, don't review. I will update after 10 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

NarutoxFMA crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Naruto, but i do own some Ramen, wait, Sara ate it all. DAMN HER!

A/n: This is my first fanfic. I will be changing the title/

Just to worn you, I have no idea where I'm headed with this, it'll probably be around 6-9 chapters, and the ending will suck. I have writers block YAY! insert sarcasm here

I also noticed a few unneeded sentences, some out there stuff, and grammar errors in the last chap, sorry. I am planning to make this one much better; I'll probably edit the last some time soon.

And to all my reviewers, I LOVE YOU.

Also, Hi Darkness

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Team 7 goes to Full Metal Alchemist Universe **

**Chapter 2**

_Back in Central_

"Who the hell are you?" asked Ed.

"I would like to ask the same," replied Kakashi-sensei.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!"

Envy just sat there and watched the strange people from the roof top.

"Hey, who's that girl?" asked Sasuke pointing to Envy. Envy now had a huge anger tick on his head.

"I AIN'T A GIRL!" screamed Envy so loud it caused Ed, Naruto, and Sakura to jump. Envy then jumped down from the roof, and then tried to kick Sasuke in the head. The young shinobi dodged it enough to not get his head knocked off, but it still hit him, causing him to stumble backward and a small trickle off blood to run down his nose.

"SASUKE!" cried out Sakura running to him.

Naruto was gaping, _'that guy, or girl, or what ever actually hit Sasuke!" _he thought, bewildered.

"Damnit," said Sasuke, pissed at the fact that he got hit by a palm tree. Sasuke rose to his feet and faced Envy. He threw a kunai at Envy's head, and to Envy's surprise, it hit him.

"AHK" Envy said as the kunai hit him in the forehead. Envy dropped dead on the road.

"Was that really necessary, Sasuke?" Asked Kakashi-sensei in his usual bored tone.

"Maybe not, but who ca-," Sasuke was unable to finish.

"GOD DAMNIT!" Envy came back to life.

"HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THAT!" Yelled Naruto in shock.

"He's a Homunculus," whispered Ed "An artificially created human."

"What?" asked Sakura confused.

"SCREW IT! I'M LEAVING!" yelled Envy. "Next time I see you I WILL kill you.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Ed moaned.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" shouted Naruto.

"DO YOU HAVE TO SCREAM IN MY EAR!" yelled Sakura in Naruto's ear.

"Okay, now explain where we are." Kakashi-sensei demanded.

A/N: YAY SECOND CHAPPIE DONE. That was short, sorry, now I must go and edit the first one.

No flames please, if you don't like it go away.


End file.
